


[podfic] peace of mind

by somehowunbroken



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Goalie Nesting (Hockey RPF), Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Team Bonding, WJC 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: "What's wrong?" Dylan asks, and it's not like he checks in with the guys because he expects problems, but part of him is glad he decided to do it, because apparently there is one."It's a goalie thing," Ingram says. "I'm fine. Carter is..."or: It's a few days before the round robin is set to start, and Carter Hart is... a little stressed out.[A podfic of the fic by the same name.]





	[podfic] peace of mind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [peace of mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411999) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken). 



> -music in here is the killers' "[peace of mind](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tQOkqgpaTW4)," which is also where the title comes from. i remain on a kick, y'all.
> 
> -all the little tinkling noises in this are my cats running around as i recorded. no yowling, though, so that's a bonus.
> 
> -for prompt together's "goalies are weird, man" prompt, and for the gen square of my podfic bingo card.

[Stream or download from Dropbox here!](https://www.dropbox.com/s/28iay66xvibukv6/%5BHRPF%5D%20peace%20of%20mind.m4a?dl=0)


End file.
